Enemies Passed Down: Fear is Born
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: Maka Albarn has been moving around on her own for 2 years now running from her parents enemy, and her wost nightmare. But now that shes in death city, and she has a partner and friends will she be able to relax and succeed on her first mission? Collaboration between Morningnight and Sebastian's Kat!
1. Chapter 1

**Kat: Hey People!**

**Morningnight: HI people of Soul Eater!**

**Kat: WE HAVE COOKIES FOR YOU!**

**Morningnight: She lied they are only for me! My cookies!**

**Kat: If you don't share those cookies I'll take your juice box.**

**Morningnight: …..** **NO! I shall share all my cookies! *throws cookies at everyone* here take them, eat them, love them! *turns to Kat* can I have my juice box now? *wags tail***

**Kat: I suppose….*Pulls juice box back out of morning's reach* But only if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Morningnight: We don't own Soul Eater! We don't own Soul Eater! We don't own Soul Eater! (no matter how we wish we did) Now give, give! *jumps and tried to reach for it***

**Kat: Considering I'm a cat it's pretty bad that you have to jump *Hands Morning juice box***

**Morningnight: Yeah! *begins to drink juice* I'm sensitive about my height! I know I'm short but still...*turns and continues to drink juice***

**Kat: Okay Umpa lumpa, lets fire this sucker up!**

* * *

A girl walked down a dark street late at night. Her long blond hair up in pigtails that brushed up against her shoulders and upper arms as the wind carried her black trench coat behind her. Her red plaid skirt moved back and forth against her legs as she walked past the tall buildings that surround her on both sides. This girl is known as Maka Albarn and she is currently walking down the street of her new home, Death City.

There was once a man known as Asura, The Kishin of Madness, who terrorized the world. Her parents had fought him and sent him to jail, causing them to become a well-known Meister and Weapon pair. Most people would think that, it would be great to have parents like that, and it probably would, if she knew where they were. Unfortunately, about 5 years ago Asura escaped from his cell, and Maka's parents had to go into hiding, leaving Maka with her grandmother so that she would be 'safe', but she was all but that.

Asura has been tracking her, to get to her parents, so she and her grandmother had been moving from place to place. But, her grandmother sadly had passed away two years ago when Maka was thirteen so she had to move around on her own, which really wasn't hard considering the amount of money her parents left her with.

Just like her mother Maka is a Meister, but she has never had the time to find herself a weapon, or take classes for that matter. All she has had time for is shopping, going to work, and reading. Reading seemed to be the only fun pastime that she had, or really needed.

Now that Maka was in Death City she hoped that she was safe enough to stay for longer than a year like every other city. Because even if Asura did find her, there's a legendary Weapon and Meister's academy here known as DWMA. If needed, she could escape there, but so far, it was a nice quiet place with no trouble to speak of.

"No please!" screamed a voice. Maka turned around to find a dark alley a few feet behind her. She walked over to it, peeking from behind a building as she did. From the light of the street lamp, Maka could see a young girl around her age, up against a wall. Pinning that girl to that wall was a man, who looked years older than her, laughing to himself "Please leave me alone!"

"You're a pretty girl." He said as he looked her up and down. "Too bad you're so young, but I guess you'll do" He smirked as he put his hand on her shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing pervert?" Maka yelled as she ran out from behind the building and into the alley. Both the man and the girl looked up at her, shocked to see her there. "Let her go!"

"Would you look it here? Another pretty girl." The man said with a smile on his face. "It must be my lucky day." The man licked his lips. Maka took a step back, getting a strange feeling. Something was off.

"Get away from her or I'll…I'll…" Maka tried to think of what she could do. She had nothing on hand, which was a stupid idea on her part, because she was positive that this man could over power her with ease.

"Or you'll what? "The man asked his smiled growing. Maka stayed silent as she glared at him. "How about this? I'll let you go, if you turn around and pretend you didn't see anything. I think that's a fair deal." He said before turning back to the girl he had pinned down.

Maka looked all around her, trying to find something, anything that she could use. She slid her foot back a little and heard something. She looked down to find some small rocks on the ground. She bent down and picked one up, then chucked it at the man, hitting him square in the back of the head.

The man turned his head and snarled at Maka, sending shivers down her spine. Something was really off with this man, and Maka knew she had just made her situation worse. The man took a step towards Maka, disappearing in the shadows where the streetlamps didn't reach. Suddenly, something strange started to happen. There was a loud ripping noise that echoed off the walls as a third arm ripped from the man's flesh. Then another ripping noise as the man bent over and one more arm came out of his back. From the shadows on the wall behind him, Maka could see the razor sharp fingers that were scratching at the air above him.

"Run get out of here!" Maka yelled at the girl, but it was unneeded. The girl stood up in horror and ran down another alley that was nearby. The man that now was a monster, one Maka knew as a Kishin, didn't even seem to notice the other girl, as its red eyes were on Maka.

Maka took a step back and looked around, but there was one in sight. She looked at the Kishin just in time to see it charging at her. Maka took another step back before turning and running as fast as she could down the street. She looked back and saw that it was still chasing her, and easily keeping up with her. She turned back around and turned left down another alley. She heard a crashing sound behind her and when she looked over her shoulder, she found a giant hole in one of the buildings on the corner and the Kishin pushing off the rubble before continuing the pursuit.

'Someone please help me' Maka thought to herself. If only she had a weapon of some kind, then maybe she could try to fend it off. Maka turned again and her eyes widened in horror…a dead end.

"Oh no." She said as she turned around to find the monster skidding to a stop and crashing into another building. It pushed the rubble off itself just like before, but instead of running at her, it took it's time. Maka looked to both sides trying to find a way to get out but she couldn't see one. She was stuck.

'Someone.' Maka thought 'anyone, just please find me.'

"That is so uncool." said a boy's voice from above. Maka looked up to find someone standing on the roof of the building behind her, a smirk on his face. "Picking on a defenseless little girl like that. You should learn some manners." Maka huffed at the 'little girl' comment but brushed it off. Maka continued to stare up at the mysterious person as the moon shined behind him, casting a shadow over his features. She could see his razor sharp teeth glisten in the form of a smile and his red eyes staring down at her, amusement in them. Suddenly his left arm transformed into a razor-sharp blade, black on top, with a jagged red line along the bottom.

"Looks like I get to have some fun." He said before he jumped into the air and did a small flip before coming down towards the Kishin. Since it wasn't paying attention to the newcomer, it only barley dodged the attack, getting a cut across one of its arms.

"Watch out, it's a Kishin!" Maka screamed at the boy. He landed on his feet in front of her and looked over his shoulder at her.

"I know" He rolled his eyes. "But you should get out of her. You might not want to see this." He said before turning back to the Kishin, who now was glaring at him. He bent his knees before leaning forward and pushing off the ground with his feet. He pulled back his hand and just as he was inches from it, he swung his arm forward, aiming for the neck. Suddenly he was hit in the side, and thrown against a wall. "Damn." He said as he wiped a little blood that fell from the corner of his mouth. "You're a tough one, aren't you?"

"Let me help!" Maka called as she ran over to him.

"What? You're still here?" The boy asked. "I'm here to save you, and you're asking me if I need help? Uncool"

"You're a Weapon, right?" Maka asked, ignoring his last question. "I'm a Meister, so transform"

"Like hell! Why should I listen to you?" The boy said, looking at her. His red eyes moved to something behind her and he put a hand on her chest and pushed her out of the way as one of the Kishin's razor sharp hands slammed down on him, a cloud of dust filling the space around them.

Maka screamed as she watched what happened, thinking the worse. Then the dust cleared around them, and she saw that the boy had transformed one of his hands into a blade and was using it to block the attack, but by the look of it he wasn't going to be able to hold out for long. "Just let me help you!" Maka yelled at him. He looked at her then back up at the Kishin, who was leaning closer to him, the sharp teeth inches from his face.

"Fine, but if you die, it's your fault!" The boy yelled as he pushed the Kishin away from himself with the rest of his strength and jumped into the air, quickly transformed into a scythe. Maka reached up and caught it in her right hand, feeling the coolness of the staff through her glove.

"Alright we have one shot at this." The scythe said. Maka nodded her head as she got in a ready position. She didn't know how long it would be before the effect of their soul wave length's clashing hit her, but she knew that it was now or never.

The Kishin ran at her, full speed. She braced herself for the worse. As the Kishin came closer, she grabbed the bottom most part of the scythe, swinging it around her body and cutting two of the Kishin's arms off. She jumped back, before running forward at full speed. Then she slid to her knees, skidding along the concrete, keeping the scythe placed behind her, blade up. She slid under the Kishin, until she was on the other side and had accomplished in cutting the monster in half. Then they watched as it dissolved and a small red bubble floated out of it. The boy turned back into his human form and turned to the girl, who was brushing the rocks, dirt, and blood off her legs.

"That was pretty cool." He commented as he grabbed the soul and looked it over, wondering if it would taste as good as the others. "So are you a student" He asked referring to DWMA.

"No" Maka replied as she watched him play with the soul. "You really shouldn't play with your food." She shook her head.

"Ok, mom." He smirked as he held the soul up over his mouth and let go of it. Once he finished his meal, he grabbed her hand and pulled through the alleys, towards the main road.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked as she followed him.

"Making you a student." He replied, then added "And my partner."

* * *

**Kat: Well that's the first chapter!**

**Maka: Where's Morning?**

**Kat: Probably overdosing on juice and cookies, and don't worry you guys get to chit-chat with her next chapter hopefully!**

**Soul: Is she cooler than you?**

**Kat: *glares at soul* Maka can you hand me that fork?**

**Maka: Sure Kat why? *Hands Kat fork***

**Kat: Oh no reason…..aim and….FIRE! *Throws fork at Soul***

**Soul: Holy! *Ducks* What the hell?**

**Kat: Damn I missed *pouts***

**Soul: Missed? Your crazy!**

**Kat: Hey! **

**Soul & Kat: *Bickering* **

**Maka: *Sigh* Review this story plea- *Crash* Hey don't break things! *Stomps over with book in hand* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Morningnight: Hello again people of soul eater world!**

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Morningnight: Here is another lovely chapter for you all!**

**Kat: But sadly no cookies, *turns to morning* what should we give them?**

**Morningnight: Well, I am eating animal crackers with a hazelnut spread if they want some of that. I also have a giant triple chocolate cake behind me that I made earlier today. We could also through Soul at them and see want happens.**

**Kat: *grabs piece of cake* Well I think if we threw them soul it would be more entertainment for us**

**Morningnight: I know, that's why I suggested it. You do the disclaimer? By the way, that cake ain't free...**

**Kat: We don't own Soul Eater, if we did we wouldn't be on here now would we? Well then you shouldn't have said that it was there *takes bite of cake***

**Morningnight: Well, fine, you can have it for free because you were nice to give me my juice box last time, and plus, I can't eat this giant cake alone. *drops head* why did I even make it that big?**

**Kat: Do you really want me to answer that question or do you want to start the story?**

**Morningnight: *in Chrona's corner poking at mushrooms* Just start it I guess**

**Kat: *rolls eyes* Ok let's start! Oh and morning, catch *tosses juice box***

**Morningnight: *catches* YES!**

* * *

Maka stood on a small round platform, looking all around her. She was in a strange room that had walls that looked like the sky outside, the only difference, was the fact that it was night outside and sunny inside. In front of her was a large mirror that was made of what looked like a bronze metal. A skull decorated the top.

"Hiya, Soul-kun, what's up?" said Lord Death himself. This was the first time she had met him in person, but she's seen him in photos that her parents had shown her. It looked like he had not even aged- although how could you tell with his mask? "Who is this wonderful girl with you?" He asked as he bent down and got in her face. Maka took a step back at the closeness, but did not say anything.

"I wanna make her my partner." said the boy next to her. She now knew his name was Soul since that was how Lord Death addressed him.

"Hey, I never agreed to that!" Maka yelled, turning her attention to the boy as she realized what he had said. He took a side glance at her and asked. "And?"

"And?" Maka repeated. "And you can't just go making decision on your own! What if I don't want to be your partner!?"

"Well its kind of late for that, don't ya think?" Soul asked as he turned to face her completely.

"No I don't!" Maka yelled at him as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Just because we were able to defeat a Kishin this time, doesn't mean we will next time! Plus, our soul wave lengths might clash! Just because we were lucky this time, doesn't mean anything"

"I think you are over thinking this" Soul said as he sighed to himself. "From what I saw, you know how to fight Kishins, even though you don't want to think that. Not to mention, our soul wave lengths worked fine! You were able to hold me without a single problem. As for the luck thing, I don't think there is such thing. I need a partner that can get the job done and I know you can. Plus you have to admit, we were pretty awesome."

"Did you drag her here against her will?" Lord Death interrupted, and Soul rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh…well…ya see…" He started, trying to come up with an excuse. "I refuse to partner with anyone else than her" Soul stated strongly as he looked up at Lord Death. Maka just stared at him.

"Why?" Maka asked him, wanting to know before she decided whether or not to leave. Soul looked over at her and smiled. "Because you're the only person cool enough to be my partner" Maka dead-panned. He was right though, she had to admit, even though she didn't want to

"So, what will it be?" asked Lord Death as he watched the two. They both looked at him.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" She said as she sighed to herself. "I, Maka Albarn, would like to enroll in the DWMA as Soul's meister."

"Alrighty then." Lord Death said as he stood up straight and clapped his hands together. "You will be placed in Stein-san class with Soul-kun. Now, we just need to fill out the paper work, and everything will be fine. Soul-kun, why don't you wait out in the hallway for a minute?"

"Alright" He said as he turned towards the exit. "See ya in a minute."

Maka watched as he walked away before turning to Lord Death and smiling. "So, what do I have to sign?"

"Nothing really."

"Huh?"

"I just said that to get Soul-kun out of the room for a minute." Lord Death said, suddenly sounding serious. "Are you sure you want to enroll? I am not saying you can't but with everything that is going on with Asura…."

"Wait, you know about that?" Maka asked, surprised.

"Oh course I do." He said. "If you think entering this academy will help you..." He trailed off.

"Sir with all due respect, I have done nothing but hide from that damned Kishin for two years and I would like to start living my life" Maka said before looking down at her feet and continuing. "Also even though Soul is reckless, stupid, and can also be bossy at times, if enrolling here and being with Soul means that I can grow stronger, then I want to." She wanted to grow stronger, no matter what.

"Okie-dokie. But you have to do something before you can enroll here." Lord Death said as he leaned in close to her. "We have to make sure you and Soul-kun can use resonance. This means that you will have to prove you can be Soul-kun's meister."

"And how do I do that?"

"I want you to go to Stein-san. He's one our teachers who can test yours skills out, and make sure Soul-kun goes" Maka nodded her head as she smiled at him before turning around and walking out.

As Maka walked down the hall of The Death Room and out into the hallway where Soul was supposed to be waiting for her, she thought about what Lord Death had said. Would they be able to do resonance? What if they can't? Would that mean that she wouldn't be able to be Soul meister, or attend the academy at all for that matter?

Maka walked through the door and looked down the hall to see Soul a few feet away, leaning up against the wall.

"Hey" Maka said as she walked over to him. He nodded to her before pushing up off of the wall and starting to walk away. Maka went to catch up to him and they walked in silence for some time before Soul decided to break it.

"So Ma-ka" He said causally. Maka glared at him for the way he pronounced her name.

"Yes Soul-kun?" Maka asked in the same way he had.

"So uncool." He muttered to himself.

"What is up with you trying to be cool?" She questioned. Soul stopped walking and frowned at her as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not trying…" he paused, before a smirk appeared on his face, showing his sharp teeth. "I just am!" Maka dropped to the ground. What was with this guy?

"You can't be serious." She said as she stood up and brushed off her skirt. He just smirked at her before turning and continuing down the hall. "We need to be more serious if we want to pass Mr. Stein's resonance test!" She said as she caught up with his. Soul stopped suddenly and turned to her with wide eyes.

"Resonance…test…with Stein?" He asked, looking scared. Maka nodded, looking at him questioningly. Soul gulped before turning away and muttering. "And I thought I could avoid him today."

"What is so bad about Mr. Stein?" Maka asked as she followed the now nervous Soul down the hall. "I mean he is a teacher, so he can't do anything too bad, right?"

"You'll see." Soul said as he stopped in front of a door. Maka looked up to see a silver plate on it that read:

Franken Stein.

"Hello" Maka called as Soul pushed open the door. No one answered. "Mr. Stein?" Maka asked as she stepped into the dark room. Soul moved in next to her, the only light being one from a lab table lamp that was on. It lit up most of the room, so Maka could still see where she was going.

"Where is that old coot?" Soul asked as he stepped into the room behind her. Maka shot a glare at Soul, who ignored her and walked over to one of his book selves that held some jars filled with a strange liquid. Maka just sighed as she wondered over to Stein's desk and noticed a book on it.

"Dissection is an Art." Maka read, questioning if this teacher was actually sane. A shiver went down her spine as she placed the door back down and looked over to Soul. "Lord Death said that he would be here." She stared at the jar Soul was holding, which had something floating in it.

"So, should we wait for him?" Soul asked as he put the jar back on the self.

"I thought you didn't want to see him?"

"I don't but I guess we really don't have a choice." Soul said as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"But-" Maka started, but was cut off by someone screaming, "BOW TO YOUR GOD!"

Yesterday 7:06PM

Maka and Soul both looked up to see a boy with spiky blue hair and a chain-scythe in his hand. Suddenly, he jumped down and landed directly in front of Maka, who screamed in surprise and grabbed the book behind her on the desk. She then slammed in down on his head, knocking him to the floor. The chain-scythe that was in his hand glowed and transformed into a tall girl, who kneeled down next to the boy.

"Blackstar!" She yelled. "Are you okay!?"

"A god like me can't be defeated by a flat-chested girl like that!" Blackstar said as he stood up and smiled at the girl with a goofy smile. Maka just glared at him.

"Well hate to break it to you Blackstar, but that 'flat-chested girl' just kicked your **." Soul laughed as Maka turned her glare on him. "Don't look at me, he said it!" Soul put his hands up in defense as he took a step back. When she ignored him and continued to glare at him, he decided to change topic. "The boy over there is Blackstar and the girl is his weapon Tsubaki"

"Hello." Tsubaki said as she offered Maka her hand. Tsubaki had her long black hair up in a pony tail that traveled down her back. Her outfit was a simple tan dress with a slit up the side of her leg and a yellow star on her chest.

"Hi." Maka said cautiously as she took Tsubaki's hand and shook it. Blackstar and Soul started to talk about something Maka could care less about as Tsubaki spoke up.

"Sorry we scared you, but Blackstar is training to be an assassin." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Well he sucks at it." Maka replied flatly, and a sweat drop appeared on Tsubaki as she said. "Well, we're working on it. What's your name?"

"Maka Albarn. I am Soul's new meister." Maka said as she introduced herself.

"Really, Soul Eater's?" Tsubaki said, sounding happy. "That means we'll be hanging out together!" Maka looked at her questioningly. "Oh! I didn't mean you have to. I just meant that since Soul and Blackstar hang out all the time, we will probably see each other a lot!" She explained hurriedly and Maka smiled.

"Sure let's be friends!" Maka chirped happily and Tsubaki smiled back.

"Aw isn't that sweet!" chimed in a rough voice from the doorway. The four students turned to see a man with grey hair and what looked like to be a screw sticking out of his head walking over. His yellow eyes glimmered in the light behind his oval glasses.

"Uh…Tsubaki transform!" Blackstar called. Tsubaki nodded her head before waving to Maka and disappearing into her chain-scythe form.

"See ya Soul, good luck!" And with that, he jumped through the closed window that was in the room, in turns shattering the glass. Maka gawked at it before turning to Soul.

"Why did he just do that!?" Maka asked.

"'Cause he's crazy." Soul said in a matter-of-the-fact voice.

"Is everyone crazy like him?" Maka asked as she looked back at the window.

"Like him? No. Crazy? Yes." Soul replied. The man behind them cleared his throat, making both Soul and Maka remember that he was there. They turned to see him staring at the both of them.

"Are you two ready for my test?" He asked as the cigarette in his mouth hung out.

"You're Mr. Stein?" Maka questioned as she looked him over. He was wearing a white lab coat over his sweater that looked like it had been torn apart and sewn hastily back together.

"It's _Doctor _Stein and yes I am." He replied as he pulled over his wheeled chair and sat down in it backwards.

"Okay, Dr. Stein" Maka glanced at Soul, but he seemed to be ignoring the both of them. She sighed before continuing. "Yes, we're ready for our test."

"Good you have a five second head start." He said plainly as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and looked it over with his eyes lazily. "You may begin."

Maka crocked her head slightly in confusion and as she was about to ask what he meant, Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Maka stumbled before quickly regaining herself and running after him as he dragged her down the hall.

"Soul what are you doing?" Maka stumbled behind him, trying not to fall.

"Taking the test, duh!" He ran around the corner and kept going, not stopping to explain.

"But Dr. Stein is back there!" She pointed as she looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and what is your point?" He asked her as he dragged her down another hallway. Maka opened her mouth to say something but Soul cut her off. "He is our opponent. In order to pass the test, we have to fight him"

Maka thought back to what Stein had said and suddenly understood what Soul was taking about. She looked over she shoulder as she shuddered that the thought of fighting that man.

"Hey, he's not anywhere in sight, so would you slow do-" Before Maka could finish her sentence, Soul stopped suddenly, making Maka ram into him. "Hey why did you-?"Maka looked over Soul's shoulder and found Stein standing there, playing with a cigarette in his mouth.

"You two are pretty slow." He said as he looked down at the two of them like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you ready to show off our skills?" Soul asked as he looked over his shoulder at her, smirking.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Maka said. She took a step out from behind him. "Soul, Transform."

Soul suddenly began to glow before transforming into a scythe and landing in Maka's hand, who twirled him around a bit before going into her fighting stance. "Hey Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" He replied as the eye on the scythe looked down at her.

"What happens if we lose this fight?" She said, not taking her eyes off of Stein.

"Oh, I'll answer that," Stein interrupted. "Lord Death gave me permission to experiment on you two if I win." He said as he smiled down at them. Maka and Soul both gulped loudly at the thought.

"Guess we should win then huh?" Soul said. Maka just nodded her head. "Think you can keep up this time?" Soul teased her as he watched the nervous expression grow on her face.

"Who got knocked into a building within the first five minutes of the last fight?" Maka replied smugly.

"So not cool Maka," Soul said as a sweat drop appeared. "Watch out!" Soul yelled when Stein appeared next to Maka. Maka quickly dodged but just barely. "Focus, will you!?"

"Holy! How can he move so fast?" Maka yelled as she dodged another one of his attacks. He was barely giving her time to think.

"You should focus more on me, then your problems with Soul." Stein said as he shifted his weight on his left foot and took out his cigarette to blow a puff of smoke. He then put the cigarette back in his mouth before taking a step forward and appearing right in front of Maka. "Otherwise, you will leave yourself wide open." Before Maka could dodge, he had his hand on her stomach. Maka flew backwards and hit the wall behind her, clutching Soul in pain.

"Maka what are you doing? You weren't this slow with that Kishin earlier!" Soul yelled at her and she glared at him as she tried to catch her breath.

"Well the Kishin couldn't send out his wave length, now could he!?" Maka had heard about this from her parents before they had gone into hiding. It was rare a technique that very few meisters knew, though it was obvious that Stein had mastered it.

Maka thought over her situation: she needed to beat Stein and at least perform one successful resonance with Soul. If she could do that, then she would be able to stay. Maka pulled herself up and ran at Stein full speed. She swung Soul at his head, but he ducked out of the way and grabbed her left leg, flipping her upside down and holding her in mid-air. She held Soul in one hand and kept her skirt from flipping down with the other. Soul watched as she struggled to do this as he tried to think of a way out.

"Got you!" Stein laughed maniacally.

Yesterday 7:07PM

Maka took this minor distraction to use her right leg to try and kick Stein in the face, but he just put up his free hand to stop her. "Ah, ah ah, it's not nice to kick people."

Maka smirked. "I would never kick someone in the face." She paused when he stopped laughing. "It's too easy!" and with that, she took soul in both her hands and rammed the top of the scythe into Stein's stomach, then using her right leg, she propelled herself out of Stein's grasp.

"Soul, let's resonate now!" She yelled.

"Right." He replied, his reflection in the blade showing a smirk.

"Soul Resonance!" They yelled together; as Maka felt power suddenly start to flow through her. A small wind picked up around them, whirling around her and soul as the power she felt within her started to build up. By the time she felt it reach its limit; the wind around her was whipping her blond hair around her face. In her hands, she felt Soul slowly growing bigger and bigger, and when she looked up, she saw that he was no longer the small black and red blade he had been before. He was now a large blade that wrapped around her, glowing brightly.

The sound of clapping distracted her and she turned to see Stein, standing there with a smile on his face.

"Witch-Hunter, very good, you pass." Stein said as he walked over to her. "It is a powerful technique, but as you see, it can drain a lot from you." As they broke the resonance, Maka felt all of her energy drain and she collapsed to her knees. She dropped Soul next to her as she used her hand to keep her from falling anymore before she readjusted herself against the wall behind her.

"I'm exhausted" she complained grabbing her stomach "Did you have to hit me so hard with your wavelength?" She questioned Stein as she looked up at him.

"That was cool" Maka heard Soul say and he slid down the wall next to her, back in his human form. She sighed.

"Welcome to DWMA, Maka Albarn" Stein said with a smirk, ignoring Maka's question, before walking down the hall and away from the two students.

"This place is going to be the end of me" Maka muttered as she let her head fall back on the wall.

* * *

**Morningnight: Well here is the second chapter everyone! **

**Soul: This is some awesome cake**

**Maka: Don't eat her cake!**

**Soul: Why not it's free, right? **

**Morningnight: Not really. **

**Soul: *glances down at cake then back up at Morningnight with a strange look* really? **

**Morningnight: Well no, but anyway. I want to ask a question everyone I am sure wants to know.**

**Maka: And that is? **

**Morningnight: Soul, did you see Maka's underpants when she was upside down? I know she was holding it up, but she let go at one point. **

**Soul: Well...ah *looks away* This is some good cake. **

**Maka: Answer the question. *Holds a book up***

**Soul: A cool guy like me would never look at something like that.**

**Morningnight: yea right**

**Maka: *takes step closer to Soul with book in her hand, ready to strike***

**Soul: Why you after me, she wrote it! *points at Morningnight***

**Morningnight: What no! Sebastian's Kat wrote it! *backs away as Maka comes closer, book raise* No I don't want to die, Sebastian's Kat save me!**

**Maka: *hits Morningnight over the head with the book***

**Soul: Yea, well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I think it makes us look cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kat: Hey people!**

**Morningnight: Hello people of an unknown planet called Arizona**

**Kat: It must not be very unknown since that's where I get my tea from**

**Morningnight:...tea is stupid...**

**Kat: *glare* You want to die don't you?**

**Morningnight: no! pwease forgive me! *drops to knees* I'm sorry! Tea is amazing and we all love it! Here take this as an offering {_}!**

**Kat: *smiles* Okie Dokie! *stuffs face* Do wou ranna do ve wisclaimer?**

**Morningnight: we don't own soul eater, otherwise we would be very rich and spending it on more stuff (books)**

**Kat: *pssh* maybe you would spend it on books, but I'd spend it on jolly ranchers and tea...I'm hungry now**

**Morningnight: well I would spend some on juice boxes of course! So am I...I made more cake last night! It looks like a checker board!**

**Kat: *Eats piece of cake* and yummy too!**

**Morningnight: how come every time I make cake, people eat it? *drops head* I might as well just open that anime bakery everyone keeps bugging me about. Free Soul eater cupcakes! Or cookies...I guess.**

**Kat: Oh! Oh! *jump up and down raising hand* Pick me, pick me!**

**Morningnight:….um...*points to Kat* Kat?**

**Kat: Yes! I wanna help! I like baking things too! I made cupcakes in cones about a week ago! They is yummy!**

**Morningnight: Alright, but let's give them the chapter now before the murder us for teasing them about anime sweets. Hope you enjoy!**

**Kat: *pouts* Ok fine, here you go!**

* * *

After Soul and Maka rested their tired muscles, Soul offered to walk Maka back to her apartment. It was around two in the morning and according to Soul, it wasn't safe for girls to walk alone at night.

"Oh really?" Maka said as she stopped and folded her arms, shifting her weight to her left leg, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, but don't worry if a cool guy like me is with you'll be fine" Soul smiled cheekily, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued towards the front doors. Maka glared at him before running to catch up with him.

"What about Tsubaki?" Maka questioned angrily.

"Tsubaki is a weapon and can defend herself" Soul replied, not looking at her, and then added to himself, "I wonder why they were here this late anyway."

"I can take care of myself too!" Maka yelled as she stomped her foot angrily. Soul gave her a look. "I've lived on my own for years, thank you!" Maka quickened her pace, heading towards her apartment building.

"Whatever." Soul said as they reached her apartment building. Maka opened the door and walked inside, heading for the stairs. Soul walked in behind her and shut the door. He headed for the stairs and as he began to head up them, he stopped. He took a quick look around the room, listening to the silence. "Must be my imagination." He said to himself before continuing up the stairs. He stopped at the second floor and followed the hallway to the door that was opened at the end.

"Huh?" Soul stopped and noticed that there were pieces of wood from the door on the ground. "Maka?" he called as he took a step closer, looking into the room. It was trashed. There was glass and clothes all over the place. Papers were scatter on the floor and along with blankets, feathers from pillows and a few other items. The furniture was either slit up with stuffing hanging out or flipped over and tossed against the wall. Someone had trashed this place in the search of something, and as Soul looked around, Maka was nowhere in sight.

"Maka!" He yelled running into the room, ignoring the cracking of glass beneath his feet. "Maka, where are you!?" He called. He heard a noise in the back room and he ran towards it. Stopping in the doorway, he saw Maka on her knees, looking inside a drawer that had been thrown away from the dresser. "Maka?" He asked as he stepped closer.

"Thank goodness it's safe." Maka said to herself, obliviously not hearing Soul.

"What is safe?" Soul asked as he crouched down next to her. Maka snapped her head up and looked at him with a surprised look as she put her hands to her chest to hide whatever she was holding.

"Oh Soul." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would walk you home. Then I saw the door like that. What happened here?" He asked, looking around. Maka shook her head.

"I don't know." She then stood up and said. "I should go tell the landlord that this happened."

Soul remained quiet. He looked around her bedroom to see that it was just as messy as the other room. Clothes and sheets where thrown everywhere and it looked as if every drawer had been searched. His eyes glanced over it all but stopped on Maka. She had tears in her eyes as she examined the room with her own eyes. There was no way that this was done by chance.

"Come on." Soul sighed as he made his way to the door. Maka just looked at him with a titled head. "It's late and you've had a long day. You can stay at my place until we can get this solved out."

"But-"

"Just gather some stuff to take with you since we don't know how long it will take, alright? I'll be in the hallway until you're done." He said as scratched the back of his head. He then made his way to the door and as he was about to leave, he heard a faint voice say. "Thank you."

"Yea, yea" he said waving it off as he walked out into the hall to wait for her.

Maka woke up to the morning light shining in on her. She sat up in the bed and looked around. She had stayed the night at Soul's apartment that was surprising only about ten blocks away from hers. Looking at the clock that was on the nightstand next to her, she saw that it was still early. Today was her first day as a student from DWMA and after last night, she was looking forward to it.

Maka climbed out of bed and pulled some clean clothes from her bag that was lying next to it. As she combed her blond hair into pick tails, she heard a loud noise from the other room. As she finished tying it off, she looked in the mirror quickly to make sure everything was okay before heading to see what it was.

As she walked out into the living room, she saw that no one was there. She heard another noise and turned to look at the door that led to Soul's room. She walked over and knocked on it.

"Ah, Soul are you alright?" She asked through the door. When she didn't get a response back, she knocked again. "Soul?"

"Yea, yea I'm getting up!" he yelled at her through the door. Maka titled her head in confusion but decided to let it go. She went to sit on the couch as she waited for him to get dressed.

'What is taking him so long?' Maka thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, bored out of her mind. She had been sitting there for twenty minutes almost and she was starting to get annoyed. 'How long does it take to get dress?'

Just then, the door opened. Maka sat up and turned to find Soul standing in the doorway. He quickly closed the door behind him as he headed for the front door.

"Come on, we are gonna be late." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka followed Soul out into the hallway and as he locked the door behind him, she looked him over. He was wearing his black and yellow jacket that he had been wearing the night before with his white headband covering some of his white hair. As he finished locking the door, he shoved his hand in his black baggy pants.

"What?" Soul asked when he noticed her staring.

"Oh nothing!" Maka said before following him in silence. They walked out into the street and Soul turned and headed down the road.

"Isn't DWMA this way?" Maka asked, pointing in the opposite direction. Soul looked over his shoulder and said. "Yea, but I need to get something." He said before disappearing behind the corner. Maka looked back the way that the school was in and began to wonder if they were going to make it in time. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a roaring engine. She spun around to see Soul pulling out from around the corner on an orange motorcycle.

"What is that?" Maka asked as he pulled up next to her, letting the loud engine die down a little.

"My bike." He answered her. "Get on."

"Ah, no." Maka said. Soul gave her a look of disbelief.

"What are you scared?" he asked with a smirk on his face

"No."

"Then get on." Soul said again, the smirk on his face growing. Maka frowned at him but slowly climbed on behind him. She gripped onto the seat behind her as she waited for him to go. "You need to hold onto me, or you will fall off."

"I will be fine!" Maka yelled over the loud engine that Soul had just kicked up.

"Alright then!" He yelled over his shoulder as he gave it another kick, making it come to life. The bike started to move forward slowly, but then shot off. Maka quickly reached over and wrapped her arms around Soul's stomach and buried her face into his back. She hated that he was right.

"Maka, Soul, nice of you to join us." Dr. Stein said as they walked into the classroom. Even though they had taken Soul's bike, they still ended up being late somehow.

"Cool guy like me show up whenever they want." Soul said with a smile.

"Keep telling yourself that Soul and see what happens when your grades start to drop" Dr. Stein said before sighing and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Now why don't you take your seats? Maka, you are sitting next to Soul and Tsubaki." Dr. Stein said before going back to teaching the lessons.

"Hey" Tsubaki said as Maka sat down next to her. Maka gave her a smile as she sat down and pulled out a notebook to copy the notes that Dr. Stein started to write on the board.

"Hey Soul!" Blackstar whispered loudly from the other side of Tsubaki. Soul leaned forward and to look at him.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Why were you really late?" Blackstar asked. "Was it because Miss flat-chest here was taking her time or something."

Suddenly Maka stood up.

"Ah, Maka?" Soul asked as he looked up at her. She ignored him and everyone in the classroom as the watched her turned her attention to Blackstar, who was looking up at her with a large smile.

"What? Are you ready to worship me?" Blackstar asked. Suddenly, Maka grabbed the book on her desk and slammed into down on his head.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki yelled as she got down on the ground and looked him over.

"Calm down class." Dr. Stein yelled as people began to whisper. Maka just sat back down, ignoring the fearful look on Soul's face. "Let's focus here." He said before going back to writing on the board.

As class ended, Soul and Maka walked out into the hallway with Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Hey." said a voice behind them. They all turned to find a boy walking over to them. "Father wants us to go to his chambers." He said as he stopped in front of them. He had slick black hair that, for some reason, had three white strips on the left side of it. His golden eyes were staring at them with a bored look as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, who's that?" asked a girl with short blonde hair as she peered out behind him, pointing at Maka.

"Patty, it's not nice to point." said another girl with longer, darker blonde hair as she shifted her weight to her right leg.

"But Liz!" Patty said in a sad tone.

"Her name is Maka Albarn and she is a new meister here." said the boy in the middle. Maka took a step back, cautiously.

"How do you know that?" Maka asked eyeing him.

"This is Death the Kid. He is Lord Death's son, so he knows everyone." Liz said.

"But you can call him Kid!" said the shorter girl known as Patty. "Right kid?"

Patty looked up at Kid, but he was just staring at Maka, not saying a word.

"Kid?" Liz asked as he followed his gaze. "Oh no." She said as she realized what was going on.

"Fix it." Kid said as his gaze suddenly turned to a glare. "Fix it now."

"Ah-" Maka said, not knowing what was going on, or what to fix. Soul looked up and noticed it too.

"Ah, Maka, your-"

"It's….not…symmetrical!" Kid suddenly screamed as he pointed at Maka. She took another step back and Soul reached up to grab her hair.

"Hey what are you-?" Maka said but Soul cut her off. "Just stay still otherwise we will never hear the end of it." He whispered in her ear as he began to play with one of her pigtails.

"I can't believe you have had it like that for so long!" Kid said. "I mean, how could you!? Didn't you notice that one was lower than the next, or that one felt off or something!?"

Maka titled her head and said "No." She finally understood what he was talking about. Her pigtail was off.

"That is unacceptable!" He suddenly screamed. "It needs to be perfectly symmetrical, otherwise it will never work!" he yelled.

"But your hair isn't symmetrical" Maka said as she pointed at him innocently. Suddenly, Kid was on the ground, slamming his fist on the ground, mumbling to himself. "I know, it's horrible…I'm an ugly pig…why was I born with those streaks only on my let side? I'm nothing but a worthless piece of garbage!"

"Kid come on now." Liz said as she got down and patted his back.

"Damn, I'm so despicable…I want to die!" He said.

"You said Lord Death wanted to see us?" Tsubaki said, chiming in. Kid stood up and dusted himself off before turning around.

"Yes, we are to go and see him now." Kid said before turning and walking towards Lord Deaths Chambers. Maka just stared after them, not really knowing what to think.

"Don't worry. He is always like that." Soul said as he began to follow them. As the group walked down the hall, Maka began to wonder why they were being called to the Death room when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey peasant!" Blackstar pointed at Maka, who glared at him, "You should treat your god with more respect!"

Maka looked at him questioningly, before remembering he was talking about.

"But hitting you with books is how I show respect" Maka replied patting her bag with her hand.

"I'd hate to see what she'd do to someone she hates" Maka heard Soul mumble, but ignored him as they came up to the door that lead to the Death room. They walked through the hallway up to the mirror, which Lord Death was standing in front of.

"Hiya everybody!" Lord Death greeted cheerfully and everyone replied to him in unison.

"So what did you need us for father?" Kid asked, while everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement to his question.

"Well Kiddo-kun," Maka glared at Soul who was snickering. He just ignored her as he tried to cover his mouth with his sleeve, "I have a mission for all of you!"

Maka stared at Lord Death, shocked. A mission already? This was her first day for crying out loud!

"Um Lord Death?" Maka interrupted, Lord Death looked at her.

"Yes Maka-chan?" Lord Death replied as everyone glanced at her, confused on what was wrong.

"Well is it really wise to send Soul and I on a mission so soon?" Maka tried to ignore the look Soul was giving her. He looked like he wanted to yell at her for doubting him.

"Well Maka-chan I'm sure with how well you and Soul-kun did on your test with Stein-san and having two other sets of partners, you'll be fine" Death clapped his hands together, "Okay everyone make sure to get lots of rest! You leave for Crete, Greece tomorrow morning at ten" Maka gaped.

"Wait, what is the mission exactly?" Maka asked.

"You have to check on some disturbances that are around the Minotaur's maze in Crete, Greece." Lord Death replied. Maka was about to ask another question when Soul grabbed her by her collar, "Come on Maka" then he dragged her from the room, ignoring the fact that she was yelling at him to let her go.

* * *

**Kat: Well that was fun! *leans back in chair***

**Patty: Fun! Fun!**

**Liz: Patty calm down**

**Kat: It's cool, just as long as- *crash* she doesn't break anything *sigh***

**Kid: Your room isn't symmetrical anymore!**

**Kat: *tilts head* It was symmetrical in the first place?**

**Liz: My thoughts exactly this place is a mess**

**Kat: *glares* Oh my Shinigami! Liz look! It's a ghost!**

**Liz: Waah! Where? Where? *runs out of room***

**Kid: That was mean**

**Patty: Sissy ran away! Sissy ran away!**

**Kat: Hey Kid?**

**Kid: Yes?**

**Kat: There is a broken window downstairs**

**Kid: *horrified look* I must fix that filth!**

**Kat: *Looks at patty* What's up?**

**Patty: Let's make giraffes!**

**Kat: Awesome! Read and Review! Let's go get some paper and scissors!**

**Patty: Sissy says I'm not allowed to have scissors**

**Kat: Neither am I what's your point?**

**Patty: Ok Let's Go! Giraffes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Morningnight: HI! Everyone! I just got lost in this delicious pudding...**

**Kat: *dreamy look* Pudding?**

**Kat: I want some...Hey! If i do the disclaimer then can i pwease have some!? *puppy dog eyes***

**Morningnight: Of course! Do it and I will give you a bunchy!**

**Kat: *jumps up and down excitedly* Yes! Ok here we go *serious face* We don't own Soul Eater, if we did do you think we'd be on here?**

**Morningnight: I would...sadly I would...*drops head* here is your pudding *holds up chocolate pudding cup***

**Kat: Hmm… now that I think about it we would probably be on here for other anime stories right? *Puts a spoon of pudding in mouth* Yummy!**

**Morningnight: No. I would write fanfictions of my stories. I mean how cool would that be! writing a fanfiction of your own story! But yea, I would never abandon this site, it is way to awesome! And its homemade, so I hope you like it!**

**Kat: No. Way. Really? That's so cool! Well shall we allow the wonderful readers actually read the story?**

**Morningnight:...I hope so...**

**Kat: Ok here you go wonderful readers!**

**Morningnight: Yea! *jumps in air and fails arms around***

* * *

"Alright, thank you!" Maka said as the elderly woman bowed her head and turned too continued down the stoned path. They had been in Crete, Greece for a few hours now, collecting as much information as they could. Maka and Soul had ventured off from the group in order to gather some more information in other parts of the city.

"Man that was useless." Soul said as he put his hands behind his head lazily and leaned back a little as he walked. "All they keep telling us is the same thing over and over again. You'd think someone would know more about this stupid maze."

"Well it's not like all the information we had gotten was useless, right?" Maka said as she walked down the path, trying to defend all the hard work they had done. It was not working in the least.

"Let's go get something to eat" Soul said, changing the subject suddenly. He turned around to walk in the direction of the square. As Maka went to catch up to him, she realized that she was hungry as well. "Should we call the others so that we can all eat together?" Soul asked as she caught up to him. She just nodded, and smiled at him as he held out his hand. "Then, give me your cell phone." Maka reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, placing it in his hand.

Over in another part of the city, Tsubaki was trying to get Blackstar down from the roof of the building he was currently yelling from. As he yelled out another command for his 'servants', her phone started to ring. She grabbed it and answered, "Tsubaki speaking" She looked back up at Blackstar to see nothing had changed.

"Hey Tsubaki, its Soul. Maka and I were going to go get something to eat, so we figured we could all meet at the town square and go to a restaurant or something." She heard him say from the other line. In the background, she heard Maka yelling about comparing info as well. She giggled at this before replying with a simple 'Ok' and hanging up.

"Blackstar! We are going to meet up with everyone for lunch!" She called up to him.

"Yahoo!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped down. She smiled at him and let him take the lead-although she would still have to point him in the right direction.

Soul pulled the phone away from his ear as he hung up and began to dial Kid's number.  
As he did this, Maka looked out over the horizon that was lit up with an orange and pink glow. The blue and green plain of ocean moving peacefully back and forth as it danced around the city. A breeze that brushed up against her smelled of sea salt and "insert word" mixed together. This was a beautiful city, one that just seemed to be a little too peaceful.

They finally arrived in the square a few minutes ago and now the view of the ocean became obstructed as the tall buildings filled in all around her. The crowd of people was not large but it was enough to make Maka try to avoid running into them.

"What took you so long?" Soul asked into the phone, pulling Maka from her trance. She turned to find an annoyed look on his face.

"I had to wait till the eighth ring" She heard Kid replied as she sat down on the edge of a coin fountain. This made her giggle as Soul sighed lazily. She knew that he wanted to slap him, but that wouldn't be 'cool' so he probably ignored the urge.

"We are all meeting in the town square for lunch, so get over here" Soul replied and as he was about to hang up but added "Oh and Kid?"

"Yes?"

"Don't wait till eight ok?" Soul snapped the phone shut and tossed it to Maka, who was still sitting quietly on the edge of the coin fountain, admiring the scenery. Soul sat next to her and admired it as well as he waited. It was a nice town defiantly not quiet but nice all the same. Although, their peace was short-lived because soon enough Blackstar was jumping down from the fountain above them, startling Maka. This made her lose her grip the edge of the stone she was sitting on as she began to fall back. Soul quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling in.  
"What took you so long?" Soul asked as Tsubaki came running from behind them.

"Sorry, we got lost" She said. As she looked around, she noticed that Kid wasn't around. "Where is everyone else?"

"I don't know." Soul said, looking around. Then Maka's phone rang and she handed it to Soul when she didn't recognize the number. When he answered it, his expression grew annoyed. He listened to the other person on the line for a while before saying "Fine, give us a minute." And hanging up. He then looked at Tsubaki and Maka before saying. "Well, I talked to Kid and he said we should meet him at the restaurant somewhere in the middle of the square." Soul said as he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "He said it is the one that is perfectly symmetrical." Maka found herself giggling at this, earning a questioning look from Soul. "What?"

"Nothing, let's just go!" She said as she stood up and began to walk to the center of the square. It took around ten minutes before they found the restaurant that Kid had talked about, and in truth, it was right by where they had been sitting before.

"Shall we go in?" Kid asked as he gestured towards the door when the rest of the group walked up to him. Liz shrugged and walked in first, followed by a skipping Patty. As they made their way to the table, a woman came over and took their drink orders before leaving. "So what did you find out?"

"Nothing much really." Soul said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We found out that the maze is not a place most people hang out." Maka said as she gave Soul a look that said 'you're gonna fall'-which he ignored. "It was once a beautiful maze that people went to enjoy each other's company, but one day something bad happened there, and now no one goes near there. That was mostly what everyone told us."

"Same." Kid said as a drink was placed in front of him. The waiter then stood up and asked what they wanted to eat. After a few minutes of arguing and Blackstar yelling, they got their orders in and were once again alone. "Most of the residents here think that it was cursed or something. Apparently, one day the local police found a body in there and within a few days later, another one turned up. Now no one thinks to go near there anymore."

"Do we even bother to ask what they got?" Liz asked, nodding towards Blackstar, who was trying to jump to the ceiling while Tsubaki struggled to keep him in his seat.  
"Blackstar, sit down! We need to share our information!" Tsubaki yelled at him. He just ignored her while screaming on top of his lungs.

"Hey everyone, I am the great Blackstar! Bow before your god!"

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki pulled on him a little more trying to get him in his seat. "Sit down!"

"Alright fine!" He said before jumping down and taking his seat. "But only because we have important matters to talk about and we can't have other people overhearing us."

"You are the only one that is shouting here." Liz mumbled to herself. "Right Patty?" Liz turned to find Patty sitting next to her, coloring a purple giraffe. "Hey, where did you get that?"

"The pretty waiter person gave it to me!" She said happily as she continued to draw.

"Right." Liz said as a sweat drop appeared on the side of her head. The waitress then walked over and placed down their dishes in front of them. Without asking if they needed anything else, she turned and left, leaving them alone again. It was silent for a while as everyone began to eat.

"Back to before, Tsubaki did you and Blackstar get any information on the maze?" Maka asked, breaking the silence as she turned to the weapon next to her. Tsubaki thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes. A woman said she saw a young girl walking around that area before going inside the maze. When the woman called out to the girl, she ignored her and continued to walk in. A few minutes later, there was a scream from inside the maze. When the police went in to look, they could not find a body or anything that suggested the girl had gone in. Another man said the same thing happened a few weeks ago to. Everyone is worried and won't go near there now." Tsubaki explained.

"Well that should be good for us then, shall we go?" Kid said as he took a sip from his glass. With that, he stood up and left money on the table before heading for the door. Everyone followed him out and they began to wonder aimlessly for a while.

"So what now?" Liz asked after an hour. She was looking over her nails casually as Patty jumped up and down beside her. Maka looked around and was about to suggest that they go stay in a hotel for the night, when something moved in the corner of her vision. She quickly turned towards it and saw a shadow go into the maze.

"Hey guys," Maka called. No one really looked at her, but she continued anyway. "Someone just went into the maze"

Everyone turned to their attention to Maka, who had started towards the maze. They all followed close behind her as she entered the maze, everyone followed behind her, close to their partners. The further they walked into the maze, the darker it seemed to get and before she knew it, Maka could barely see. As if something had read her mind, the torches on the wall suddenly lit up, exposing everything around them.

"God, bright enough?" Soul complained as he held his hand up to cover his eyes from the bright light. The path in front of them seemed so long that she could not make out what was at the end. The walls that towered above them were made of stone, each holding a strange pattern.

"This Maze is very symmetrical" Kid admired from behind her.

"If only he could see the schematics for the rest of it" Maka muttered under her breath and Soul must have heard her because he laughed.

"We should get some of those and show it to him once we get back" He whispered to Maka as he took a step closer to her. She tried to hold in a laugh, it didn't work very well.

"What's so funny!?" Blackstar yelled, his voice echoing all around them. They both looked back at the confused group behind them and when their eyes landed on Kid, they broke out laughing again. Kid raised his eyebrow, questioningly.

"Nothing!" Maka replied when she recovered before continuing down the path. After a while, Liz spoke up.

"Are you sure you saw someone come in here?" She was looking all around her, searching every shadow for movement with a scared expression.

"Yes, I know I did." Maka said, ending the conversation there. They continued to walk for a little while longer, no one saying anything until they came to a three-way split.

"Oh great! What now?" Liz complained and Patty smiled grew.

"A great god like me can check every one of these halls on his own without the help!" Blackstar exclaimed as he pointed up towards the sky. Just as he was about to run in, Tsubaki reached out and stopped him.

"Well I suppose we split up" Kid commented as he thought it over, looking at each hallway carefully. "Soul and Maka can go that way," Kid pointed down the hall to the far left, "Blackstar and Tsubaki this hall," He pointed to the far right ignoring Blackstar yelling that peasants shouldn't boss him around. "And Liz, Patty, and I will go down the center" Kid finished before turning to see if anyone had any issues with that, excluding Blackstar. When no one said anything, Kid nodded to them before motioning for Patty and Liz to follow him. After a moment, Maka and Soul waved to Blackstar and Tsubaki before heading down the hall.

* * *

**Morningnight: Hey! You made it to the end of the chapter! Good for you!**

**Spirit: Where is Maka!? *looks around in a panic***

**Morningnight: ah...Spirit...what are you doing here?**

**Spirit: Maka, daddy is sorry! Just come out! Don't hide from daddy!**

**Morningnight: Maka isn't here, and NEITHER SHOULD YOU BE! You're not even in this chapter!**

**Stein: *rolls up next to morningnight in chair* He isn't even in this story**

**Morningnight: *jumps from chair before getting foot caught and falling to the ground.* W-what are YOU DOING HERE!?**

**Stein: Spirit invited me. Anyway, shouldn't you be less focused on him and more on your readers who I am amazed made it this far. *puts cigarette in mouth before lighting it***

**Morningnight: *points finger at Stein* NO SMOKING IN MY ROOM!**

**Spirit: Maka, come out now! Don't hide from daddy!**

**Morningnight: She's not here!**

**Spirit: Was it that stupid Soul!? Did he do something mean to my Maka!? If I find out that he touched her, I'm gonna-**  
**morningnight: NOTHING! You are going to do NOTHING!**

**Spirit:…who the hell are you? *light bulb appears above his head* Do you know where my Maka is!?**

**Morningnight: *face palm* No I don't and I am a the rainbow crack addicted kitty that you see when you sleep at night because I hide under your bed to wait for you to fall asleep so it can steal your money and hid your keys.**

**Stein: What makes you think he has any money to steal?**

**Spirit: *tears streams appear on his face* Why are you being so mean?**

**Stein: I'm not being mean. I am just making a simple statement.**

**Spirit: but-**

**Morningnight: I don't care what it is! Out OUT! *pushed chair and Spirit's back out of the room* Now, where was I-**

**Blackstar: *bursts in through window* Yahoo!**

**Morningnight: OUT! *pushes Blackstar out window then turns to look at reader, remembering they are there*...he will be fine...**

**Floating Pumpkin: Read and Review!**

**Morningnight: what the-? *watches floating pumpkin float around the room*...you know, my mom did just buy me a new toy...*holds up fly swatter* maybe I should use it...?**

**Floating Pumpkin: Read and Review!**

**Morningnight: Ha! *swings and pumpkins and misses* Damn it! Come back! *chases floating pumpkin around room***

**Floating Pumpkin: Read and Review!**

**Morningnight: *screams in frustration* I don't have time for this! *drops to the ground* Just read and Review so this thing can leave!**

**Floating Pumpkin: Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Morningnight: konnichiwa people of soul eater!**

**Kat: We are currently writing from our graves because that's our only excuse for leaving you guys**

**Morningnight: Yes, Yes it is. I hope you all forgive us and eat some maggot pie! *holds up pie that looks like it is more peanut butter and chocolate than maggot***

**Kat: Ah Halloween eating gross looking eyeball candies and scaring people isn't it fun~?**

**Morningnight: Well you have to love Halloween...you get FREE candy!**

**Kat: CANDY~! I have a big container of candy but sadly it's for trick-or-treaters it's not fair *pouts***

**Morningnight:...I don't even get trick-or-treaters...yet every year my mom buys a bunch of candy and gives it to me to give out while she works...Hehehe there is never any left when she gets back :D Also here is the thing we dread to do every chapter, Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater or the trick-or-treaters we scare.**

**Kat: Same with our candy but its all because of those pesky trolls and fairies so shall we let our readers indulge themselves in our wonderful story?**

**Morningnight: Yes I think we should**

**Kat: Ok! Here we go!**

Maka and Soul walked down the hall, neither one of them saying anything. Soul found this a little annoying but he didn't know how to break the silence without being awkward about it. He really didn't know much about her or girls in general. The last thing he wanted to do was say something to her and upset her.  
"So…um….how are you?" Soul asked.  
'What the hell was that!?' Soul thought to himself as he turned his head away from her. 'Man that was so uncool!'  
"I'm fine, I guess," Maka said, looking him over. She didn't know what he was trying to do, but she guessed it had something to do with the awkward silence between them.  
"That's good," Soul said as he stood up straight. His hands were in his pockets and when he leaned back a little, he let his head fall back so he could stare up at the dark ceiling. He really wasn't sure what to do now. At least he could say he tried.  
"Um… how are you?" Maka asked, looking away a little. Surprised by this, Soul looked at her. Then, smirking to himself, he said.  
"I'm fine," That was it for conversations for a while. When the hallway they were on kept turning and going all over the place, Soul stopped and looked around. "This is a really long hallway. I know we have been turning a lot, but I didn't see any break offs anywhere."  
"I have been thinking about that too. I thought it was just a coincidence though. What should we do?"  
"I'm not sure," Soul said as he looked around some more. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. "Did you see that?" He asked. Maka turned to find him running off down the hall, chasing something she couldn't see.  
"Hey, wait up!" She yelled as she chased after him. She followed the hall, taking left and right whenever she ran into them until she came to fork in the way. She stopped and looked down both, not sure which way to go. "Soul?" She called, hoping he would hear her. When there was no response, she suddenly got nervous. "Soul!?" She yelled again. A strange feeling started to form and she was starting to get worried; she was in a supposed haunted maze by herself, without her weapon. "Soul!" She screamed on the top of her lungs one last time.  
"What?" asked an annoyed voice. Maka turned around to find Soul walking out from the left hallway and towards her, his hands in his pockets. "Why are you screaming like that?"  
"Where the hell did you go!?" Maka yelled at him as he reached her. "You can't just run off like that!"  
"Well if you were a little faster, maybe you would have been able to catch up," Before Maka could even comment on that, he continued. "Anyway, it was nothing. Apparently there was a small animal in here. I caught up to it at a dead end."  
"An animal?" Maka asked, but Soul just shook his head and turned to go down the hall to the right. "Wait Soul, how do you know that is the right path to take?"  
"Didn't you hear me? I said that the left one leads to a dead end," Soul snapped. Maka took a step back. Why was Soul being so mean? He wasn't acting like the way he usually did and this bothered her. Was it just her imagination? "So uncool," Soul said before sighing and scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, let's just go," He then turned and walked down the path. Maka breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that this was Soul and that she probably had nothing to worry about.

*~Somewhere with Soul~*

"Damn, how did I lose it? I thought I had it," Soul said as he walked down the path. He sighed to himself as he realized that he had not only lost whatever he was chasing, but Maka too. "She is gonna kill me"  
"Who is gonna kill you?" asked a voice. Soul looked up to find Maka walking towards him. "Sorry it took so long, I took a wrong turn somewhere" She said as she walked up to him. She then looped her arm through his and pulled him close to her.  
"What are you doing?" Soul asked as he stopped and looked her over. She just smiled at him as she titled her head a little.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. Maka placed a finger on his chest and began to draw little circles on his jacket. Soul just watched her stunned for a moment. Something didn't feel right and whether she was waiting for him to take advantage of the situation just so she could hit him for it or she was mentally ill. Either way, he really didn't want to fall for it. "Ne, Soul-kun~?"  
"Oh ah…nothing," Soul decided to drop it, not feeling very good about something. He continued to walk as he asked, "What should we do now?"  
Maka pouted at him when he ignored her. So, she tried to do something else to distract him.  
"Hey Soul-kun!" Maka yelled as she ran out in front of him. He stopped to look at her. "Don't you want to hug me~?" Maka asked as she held out her arms to him. Soul tried to reply to that but he wasn't sure how too.  
"Let's stay on trying to find that shadow you saw, okay?" He reminded her, hoping that would snap her out of whatever she was in. He knew she valued grades from watching how serious she was during class, so it seemed strange that she would want to do anything but work.  
"Maybe we should go find the others," She said as she watched Soul walk past her and down the hallway. "We have been running into nothing but dead ends this entire time, and it is pointless just to keep continuing. Maybe the others are having better luck."  
"That doesn't mean we should go back. I'm sure we can find something if we just continue," Soul said. They came to a break in the hallway and Soul paused, not sure which way to go. "Should we go left or right?"  
"I think we should go back!" Maka said, as she clung to his arm again. Soul sighed to himself, not wanting to deal with this.  
"Maka, just pick a way, alright? We aren't going back," He said as he turned to her. She had a small smile on her face as she looked at him. This confused him for a moment, but he decided to ignore it.  
"Why not!? Don't you want to go do more fun things?" Maka asked. She looked almost like a little puppy that was begging for a treat. Soul shook his head for a second, making sure that he wasn't seeing things.  
"Reading a book doesn't count as being fun," Soul comment, knowing that was what she was thinking.  
"Please, pretty please?" Maka begged as she put her hands together. Soul took a step back for a moment. Was Maka... begging him to leave?  
"Are you feeling alright?" Soul asked. Maka just nodded her head as she began to lead him back the way they had come.  
"Come on, let's go!" She said. "The others are waiting!"  
Soul quickly pulled his arm away from her. She gave him a confused look.  
"What has gotten into you? It was your idea to come in here the first place, and now you want to leave? We have a mission Maka, we can't just ignore that! I never would have thought you would leave as soon as something got to scary for you,"  
"It's not scary!" Maka yelled as she took a step towards him. "I'm not afraid of anything!"  
Maka jumped at Soul, and he reached out to push her away. She just quickly moved out of the way and tackled him. Soul was surprised by this that he didn't even think about where he put his hands to push her off. All he knew was that he somehow got his hands in between her and him and pushed to get her away. Unfortunately, without realizing it until it was too late, Soul's hand had ended up where no person in their right mind would ever touch Maka. Soul looked down to find his hands on her chest, pushing at it with very little strength right now.  
"Um….s-sorry" Soul blurted out as he quickly removed his hands and pulled Maka's arms off from around his neck. He took a step back, waiting to be hit with a book, but it never came. When he looked back up at Maka, he found her smiling….seductively…..?  
"Oh there is nothing to be sorry about" Maka said with a smile as she placed her hands behind her back and took another couple of steps forward. Soul moved back as she became inches away from him.  
He went to take a step back, but there was a wall in the way. "And why would I be afraid when I have a big strong man to protect me?" That sentence took Soul off guard but really surprise him was the next one. "Let's just go back to the others alright? They probably need our help. I can't image that they had gotten very far. I mean they can be helpless sometimes. "  
"Maka," Soul said, suddenly realizing something."Which others?"  
"Huh?" She asked, confused.  
"You want to go back to the others, right?" Maka nodded her head, a small smile coming to her face. "Which ones." The smile from her face quickly disappeared as she realized something; Soul had caught her. "Where is the real Maka?"  
Suddenly, Maka pushed him up against the wall and swiped her feet under him, before pulling him away as he slammed to the ground. Soul groaned at the small pain in his side but turned to get up anyway. Unfortunately, before he could get to his feet, Maka sat on his stomach and slammed both of his hands above his head, pinning him to the ground.  
"You know, you should have just let it go. That way, you wouldn't be in this situation." She said with a wicked smile as she leaned down closer to him.  
Soul struggled against the fake Maka, who was now currently sneering at him as she got inches from his face. The menacing look in her eyes stood out above everything else, and it scared him a little. He had tried to kick her, but she was to far up on him to even reach and since his arms were pinned above him, they were useless.  
That was when Soul got an idea. He smirked up at her as she got a confused look on her face. Without warning, one of Soul's arms transformed into a razor sharp scythe blade and cut her hand that was holding it down. She hissed in pain and pulled her arm away, giving Soul the opportunity to push her off and get to his feet.  
"That hurt!" Maka spit out, holding her hand to her chest. Soul could see the blood dripping down it and onto her skirt. Soul got in a ready position, wanting to attack her and make her tell him where the real Maka was, but those thoughts were disturbed when a loud scream filled the hall around him. With the imposter forgotten, Soul ran down the hall in the direction of the scream, ignoring the footsteps of the imposter following him.

*~Somewhere with Maka~*

Maka walked down the pathway, watching Soul's back as he walked. Something was wrong with him. He had been silent this entire time and she didn't know why, but it irritated her to no end. So, she decided to test him out.  
"Hey soul,"  
"Hm?" he called back not turning to her.  
"What is that guy's name? The one with the three strips. I can't seem to recall his name or those two girls," Maka knew that if he was the real Soul, he would be able to answer them without a problem, but if he even hesitated or tried to get out of answering the question, she knew he was someone else.  
"Are you talking about Kid, Liz and Patty?" Soul asked, as he glanced over his shoulder. Maka felt utterly stupid at this point.  
"Yea them," She sighed. How could she be so stupid to doubt her own partner?  
"Why do you want to know? Worried about them or something?" Soul asked as he stopped and turned to her.  
"No! Why would I be worried about that OCD weirdo and that loud mouth?" Maka yelled before she could stop herself. She had no idea why she said that, even if it was a little true.  
"What loud mouth?" Soul asked, looking completely confused. Maka stared at him, not sure what to think.  
"Blackstar?" Maka asked as she watched the realization come to his face.  
"Oh right, yea him. Almost forgot about him," Soul said as he turned and began to walk away.  
"How do you forget about Blackstar? He is one of your closet friends and he kinda makes it almost impossible to forget him," Maka pointed out. It took a minute but Soul finally said,  
"Oh yea, I know. He can be a real loud mouth sometimes, but ya gotta love him" Soul laughed.  
"Hey Soul," Maka said as she stopped. Soul looked at her to see her head titled down a little as she stared at the floor.  
"What up?" When Maka didn't say anything, Soul walked over to her and tried to peek at her face, but her blond bangs prevented him from doing so. "Maka? What's wrong?"  
"You're not Soul," Maka mumbled, but it was barely audible.  
"What did you say?" Soul asked, "Speak up, I can't hear you."  
"You're not Soul," Maka said as she looked up at him. He gave her a confused look before giving a horrible dry laugh to cover himself.  
"That's ridiculous Maka! I think you have been reading one too many books!" Soul said as he shook his head and began to walk away. Maka, however, didn't move and just continued to glare at the man in front of her.  
"Then transform," This made Soul stop and look at her. "Transform into a weapon, and I'll believe you."  
"What?" Soul just looked at her with a smile. "That is just stupid. Come on Maka, it's me, Soul. Why would you think I was someone else?"  
"Then transform into the scythe," Maka said. Her left hand reached around to her bag where she grabbed the first thing she could find. "Transform into the scythe and I will believe you."  
"I'm not wasting time to transform into a weapon just so you can get over your stupid paranoia," Soul said as he turned to leave.  
"What did you do to the real Soul!?" She yelled as she pulled out the book from her bag and flung it at him. The book hit his head, causing him to be pushed forward a little. He slowly turned around to face her, anger in his eyes.  
"That hurt, Maka," He spit out her name like it was a disease. "Why must you be so annoying? Maybe if you had some sex-appeal then it would okay but you're flat as a board"  
Maka took a step back as she saw him beginning to advance on her. Looking around quickly, Maka did the only thing she could think of to do. She turned around and sprinted as fast as she could down the pathway, as the fake Soul followed closely behind her.

Maka and Soul both ran through the halls they were in with their fake partners running not far behind them. They took as many turns as they could, trying to lose the look-alikes. Finally, they both saw a dim light ahead. Thinking they still had some hope of getting away, they ran through the entrance way they which led to a large open room. The first thing and only thing they both saw were each other…

**Kat: Well there we go!**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Kat: Whoa! When did you get here?!**

**Excalibur: My legend begins in the twelfth century-**

**Kat: That's great now how did you get into my r-**

**Excalibur: *point cane in Kat's face* Fool!**

**Kat: Get that out of my face *glares***

**Excalibur: It was on a Tuesday but it felt more like a Friday**

**Kat: Ok I get it now-**

**Excalibur: Fool!**

**Kat: Ok that's it! *grabs cane and tosses it out the window* Now get out!**

**Excalibur: Fool! *pulls out another cane***

**Kat: How did y-**

**Excalibur: Fool! Her name was Kate but she went by Sam-**

**Kat: Somebody review before I die! *Crouched under coffee table covering ears***


	6. Chapter 6

**Kat: Hey people~!**

**Morningnight: Hello people of earth!**

**Kat: Do you guys want candy?**

**Morningnight: who doesn't want candy?**

**Kat: Stupid candy haters...who just like us don't own Soul Eater!**

**Morningnight: ….u don't know that...maybe Atsushi Ohkubo hates candy...**

**Kat: *gasp* The horror! Well while I go hide in a corner enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Kid, Liz, and Patty walked down the long hallway, looking around at everything. Patty was up ahead, skipping without a care in the world.

"What was that?" Liz asked when she heard a noise. Kid just side glanced at her.

"The wind probably" He replied calmly.

"That was not the wind!" She looked around again, but there was nothing else there.

"Fluffy bunny!" Patty let out a giggle as she ran after nothing.

"Patty don't go too far ahead!" exclaimed Liz, her fretting over the sound from earlier over. "You don't know what's up there!" She let out a sigh when Patty ignored her and continued on ahead. Though, after a moment of silence, Liz turned to Kid and asked. "Do you know the Myth behind this maze?"

"Only parts of it," Kid said, looking over his shoulder at his weapon. "The myth talks about a Minotaur that was trapped in here and people who were forced into the maze to satisfy the Minotaur's hunger, but if you made it out alive you were given a large amount of money. The truth of the maze is that the Minotaur was a Kishin and the man who came here was sent by my father to collect the souls," Something caught his eye and he stopped. Liz, who wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, almost ran into him.

"Hey why did you-?" She looked to find Patty standing in front of a door. She was staring up at it like it had something she wanted. "What is that?" Liz asked. Obviously she knew it was a door, but one wouldn't think that there would even be one in a place like this.

"It's…." Kid trailed off and Liz looked to see he had a sparkle in his eyes. "It's perfectly symmetrical! With the way the design is, it looks elegant yet creative! The old bronze metals outlining it are perfectly arranged and are polished, showing no sign of any dirt! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"I guess," Liz mumbled not really getting what he was talking about. To her, it looked like just a door. "Patty, why did you run off? You shouldn't have done that," Liz said. Kid looked over the door as the sisters talked.

"Because this way looked like more fun, Sis!" Patty grabbed the small door handle suddenly and opened the door before running in. Liz sighed to herself before she grabbed the frozen Kid and walked inside, ignoring the creepy feeling that crawled up her back. Though, before she could even get a good look at the room, the door closed behind them with a slam.

"What the-?" She spun around as she heard something move, as if to lock them in. She ran over to the door and as she was about to try to open it, she realized there was no door handle. Obviously Kid had missed something when he said it had been "perfectly symmetrical". "Kid what happened-?" She turned around to find him frozen in place again. Confused on the reason this time, she looked around the room and felt her jaw drop.

The room was completely unsymmetrical and if she could notice then Kid was probably having a mental seizure.

"Sis! Kid's a statue~!" Patty giggled and poked Kid in the cheek. Liz turned around and there was Kid staring at the room in horror. The walls in some places were bent in and out and the ceiling looked like it had small shapes seeping through the top. On the parts of the walls that weren't sticking out, there were pictures frames, some with pictures, and some without. Some were even turned to the side or upside down. There was some book selves that had books scattered in disarray everywhere.

Liz watched as Kid dropped to the ground, cursing the world and his life. She sighed to herself, knowing this was not going to be easy. That was when she noticed it. There were three other doors on the other side of the room, none of them even spaced apart -not that it bothered her much, but it looked to make Kid even worse.

"Come on Kid, let's just get out of here, you'll feel better," she said, trying to pull him up, but he just pushed her away.

"No," He said in a serious tone as he stood up. She had thought he had gone back to normal but was apparently wrong. "I must fix it all! Even if it the last thing I do."

Knowing there was no way to win against him, she let him begin to clean up the book shelves and fix the pictures in an almost super speed way. Behind her, she heard Patty giggling and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw that she was jumping up and down, trying to catch something.

"Ghosties~ Ghosties~!" She giggled as she tried to jump higher.

"Patty what are you-?" Liz cut off when her eyes moved up to see a person standing above Patty. "G-G-Ghost!" Liz screamed as she jumped back. It was then that about six or seven more floated out of the wall and towards her. "Kid do something!" Liz turned around to find him still too focused on one picture to even notice her. "Kid!" She screamed again, but it was too late.

"Ghosties~ Ghosties~!" Patty sang again. Liz kept on screaming but Kid didn't even spare them a glance before he huddled on the floor and cursed the world.

"Kid Help!" Liz screamed as the ghosts started to pull them through the wall. She struggled as much as possible, not wanting to go. Kid then glanced at them and his horror looked turned into a glare. Confused on his reaction, Liz watched as he walked over and stopped feet in front of them, staring not at them, but at the ghosts behind them.

"You're not holding them symmetrically!" Liz's jaw dropped open at Kid's statement. It must've shocked the ghost's to because they had stopped moving as well. It took Liz a minute, but she realized what had happened and decided to take action.

"Patty transform!"

"Right!" She said happily as a light appeared around her and she transformed into a gun. Liz quickly grabbed it and pointed it at the ghost above her. She then pulled the trigger and the ghost vanished.

"Bye bye ghostie!" Patty giggled as Liz scrambled to her feet. She turned and saw Kid still fixing the one picture that would not stay still.

"We are leaving now!" Liz grabbed Kid's collar and began to drag in away, ignoring his screams. She pushed open the door and ran through it, making sure it was slammed tightly behind them. Liz let out a sigh of relief.

Kid suddenly made a noise that Liz didn't even know humans could make. It sounded like a cross between a squawk and a hiss with something unintelligible tossed in. When she looked up, she felt like she was going to cry in frustration. Kid was on his knees staring in horror -again- at the room in front of them. Liz didn't even take the time to look over the room.

"Oh no!" Liz grabbed Patty's hand and Kid's shirt collar, "We are NOT going through this a second time we are leaving NOW!" Liz stomped through another door ignoring Kid's complaints.

* * *

**Morningnight: Well I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful lovely chapter. I apologize for the long wait! *hears noise and looks to find something in the corner* da hell is that?**

**Crona: I don't know what to do!**

**Morningnight: What don't you know what to do?**

**Crona: I wrote a poem. *holds up paper* What should I do?**

**Morningnight: Oh can I read it!? *takes paper and begins to read***

**Soul: No wait Morningnight don't!**

**Morningstar: ...*hides in depressional corner***

**Floating Pumpkin: Read and Review! **

**Morningnight: *grabs flyswatter and smacks pumpkins into wall while still hiding in corner***

**Soul:...Right...*slowly walks out of room***

**Maka: *pops head around corner* Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat: Hey People~**

**Morningnight: Hello my lovelies**

**Kat:** **After much work and fighting over ice-cream we have finally brought you a new chapter!**

**Morningnight:** ***mumbles* Yea but cookies and cream is better...*speaks up* We hope you enjoy the chapter cause we both know we did!**

**Kat: I heard that! And Vanilla is so much better! *glares* By the way we don't own Soul Eater!**

**Morningnight:** ***reaches for pipe* Sorry what did you say? But we kinda wish we did!**

**Kat: *holds up metal bat* Oh you heard me! Shall we continue our duel?**

**Morningnight: *grabs pipe and points it at you* You said it not me!**

**Kat: Let's go sister! *runs at you***

**Random Floating Pumpkin: And here's the story!**

* * *

Blackstar and Tsubaki walked down the hall of the maze, looking around at the shadows that covered the walls. Blackstar, who had been over excited about everything a few minutes ago had calmed down and was walking down the path with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Blackstar, how do you think everyone is doing?" Tsubaki asked as she looked over at the blue haired boy. He looked back at the weapon, a bored expression on his face.

"I don't know," He commented before looking back a head of him. "But I'm not too worried about my peasants. They learned from the best!" He laughed loudly.

The weapon held back a small giggle as she turned to look down the dark path. It was then that she noticed something that was ahead of them. "What is that?"

"Huh?" Blackstar looked closely and they both paused in their pursuit to look at the small wooden door standing in their path. "I don't know but I'll find out!" Blackstar rushed over to the door and Tsubaki noticed a small vent system that was above it, and she was about to question why there was even a vent system in an opened air maze when Blackstar ran forward and at the door. When he slammed into it, he was pushed back by what they supposed was some sort of force field. "What the-?" He tried again and again, but it didn't budge. What made things worse was that there was no door handle for them to use.

"Should we use the vent?" Tsubaki suggested. She had a bad feeling about using it since it was strange that it was even there in the first place, but it looked to be the only way that they could continue.

"No need!" Blackstar said as he took a few steps back before running full speed at it. "No door can stand against the great and powerful-" Blackstar was cut off when he ran into the door, not even creating a crack.

"Are you alright?" Tsubaki asked worriedly. Though, when she saw that he was fine, she looked back up at the vent. "Should we use the vent now, or do you want to try that again?"

"The vent, I guess," Blackstar said as he took a step back and looked at it. "Tsubaki, transform, uncanny sword."

"Right," Tsubaki nodded her head before quickly transforming. Blackstar took its handle and jumped up into the vent before crawling around, following the small, long paths that connected them. Once they finally found an opening, he looked down to find a large room below. All he could see from up there was the large amount of people standing around, talking. "It looks like it's a party or something."

"Yea, one that is probably for me," Blackstar said as a giant grin came to his face. "They are all here to respect their god!"

"No wait, Blackstar-!" But before Tsubaki could finish her sentence, Blackstar had broken through the vents and into the room, landing on a small table that held foods and drinks.

"Welcome my servants! I'm glad you could all make it!" As Blackstar screamed it, no one said anything. No one even looked at him or made a move to show they even knew he was there. At first, Blackstar thought they just couldn't hear him, so he screamed even louder. "HELLO MY PEASANTS! THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

Still, no one said anything.

"Blackstar, I don't think they noticed us," Tsubaki said as she transformed back into her original human form. "Why do you think that is?"

A man that was in front of them turned to look up at them and when his eyes landed on Tsubaki, they grew wide.

"SHE"S HERE!" He yelled. Within a second, everyone in the room was looking at Tsubaki with surprised and excited looks. "I can't believe it, she is actually here!"

"Oh, is that her? She is amazing!"

"Not to mention, beautiful!"

"Wait-what?" Tsubaki took a step back and found that she was at the edge of the table. She looked around as a blush came to her face, trying to figure out what all the whispers around her were saying. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she was pulled from the table and was being pushed back into the crowd, everyone trying in their hardest efforts to touch her.

"I can't believe our hero is in here in person!"

"I have looked up to her for years, Eep! I can't believe I finally get to see her in person!"

"She is my idol, no my god!"

"I'm sorry but I have to get back, excuse me!" Tsubaki kept apologizing while she tried to get back through the crowd to the blue haired kid that was standing completely still on the table, but her efforts seem futile. The crowd acted more like one large creature than a whole bunch of people and she really didn't like the bad feeling she was getting. She finally decided to stop apologizing-she had to get to Blackstar after all- and she started gently pushing people out of her way but she let out a small scream of pain when she was pulled back by her arms and ponytail. She tried to get free but the whole crowd refused to let go.

"BLACK STAR HELP ME!" She screamed, hoping he would hear her over the loud screams and talks of excited people, but when she looked up, it seemed that he didn't. Not wanting to give up hope just yet, Tsubaki continued to struggle blindly until she felt the tugging on her hair and arms stop. She opened her eyes in surprise when she heard some thuds and yelps of pain. What she saw made a smile come to her face as relief flooded her. Blackstar was still standing on the table in the middle of them room, but this time, there was some amounts of blood on his fists and clothes from where he had hit the people around her.

"Blackstar…" Tsubaki sighed happily. Though, the bad feeling remained when she saw that his head was still hung low and by the looks of it, his hands, that were balled in fists, where shaking.

"You're all wrong," At first it was a whisper that Tsubaki barely even heard, but then suddenly, he was screaming on the top of his lungs, "You are all wrong! I will prove it to you! I will be a god!"

Tsubaki could see that he was extremely angry and she couldn't blame him either. That was when something caught her eye. On the other side of the room, she plainly saw a doorway, one that had not been there before.

"What will happen to our god?"

"Is she alright? Did that bastard hurt her?" The whispers started up again and Tsubaki could see the anger in Blackstar's face grow.

"Shut up!" Blackstar screamed as the whispers of Tsubaki's fame began to fill the room again. "SHUT UP!"Blackstar suddenly jumped of the table, grabbed Tsubaki's arm, and spun around before bolting out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Tsubaki looked at Blackstar, who still had an angry look on his face.

"So um...that was-" Tsubaki trailed off, not sure how to continue.

"None of them deserve to be my peasants!" Blackstar declared, sounding just a little like his old self. Tsubaki felt a smile come to her face as the giant goofy smile came to her partners.

"You're right, none of them are good enough," She agreed. There was suddenly a loud noise that echoed down the hall and they both looked to find a dark empty space there.

"Let's go!" Blackstar pushed off the door and ran towards the noise. Tsubaki, who watched him for a minute, smiled even more as the excitement returned in his step.

* * *

**Kat: Well how about them apples? *mumbles* stupid weird crowd…..**

**Blackstar: *jumps on table* Stupid filth they didn't even recognize my greatness I mean how can you not?!**

**Kat:…..*mumbles* I can think of some ways… Now get off my table!**

**Tsubaki: Blackstar you should get down….**

**Kat: Yes listen to your girlfriend!**

**Tsubaki: *starts sputtering and blushing***

**Blackstar: HAHAHA! *jumps out the window***

**Kat:…..well at least he got off my table *looks at Tsubaki* Think you can stop blushing long enough to wrap this thing-a-majigger up?**

**Tsubaki: *nodds* Read and Review, Please**


End file.
